


Through the Woods

by Jade_Dragoness



Series: Grandmother's House [2]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Sick!Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The visit at Grandma Grayson‘s continues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Woods

When Jim woke up that morning it was the first time in over a week that he’d managed to open his eyes without them feeling like someone had peeled open his eyelids and poured sand into them during the night. He would have been rather happy about it if his chest aching with pain hadn’t been what woken him up in the first place.

Jim had to roll to his side in the effort of taking pressure of his lungs as he choked softly. He curled in as he coughed, coughed and coughed.

Then Spock’s arms caught him around the middle and pulled him close. The heat of him warmed Jim’s bare back and he was able to calm down enough to breathe slow shallow breaths. It was only then that the ache in his chest began to subsided.

“Do you require another of the hyposprays?” asked Spock, softly. The tightness in his hands was the only indication of his worry. 

Jim shook his head mutely, and stroked the hands across his abdomen in reassurance. “No,” he said, feeling like he could risk trying to talk. Sometimes talking made it worse. “Need a moment.”

The pain finally diminished to tolerable levels and Jim grumbled mentally at his body. He really did hate feeling like crap. But that was one of the dangerous things about radiation recovery, even in this day and age, it was tricky and slow going process to make a complete recovery. At least that was what Bones had kept yelling when Jim had tried to move around too much in his room at Starfleet Medical.

“I‘m good,” said Jim, and Spock’s grip loosened enough so that Jim could turn to him. “I think that I just breathed in too deeply at the wrong moment. I have been getting better.” 

It had been two days since they had showed up at the home of Spock’s grandmother and Jim certainly felt a hellavu lot better than when they’d first arrived. The breathing attacks he’d been having had subsided. Admittedly, their supply of readied hyposprays had also dwindled. Though, not as rapidly as Jim had thought they would because Grandma Grayson kept plying him with tea that actually helped him feel more human and less like aching bits held together by his skin.

“What time is it?” asked Jim, not bothering to look for a clock because Spock was more reliable then any chronometer. 

“It is 0605,” said Spock, calmly. 

“Damn, that early?” Jim groaned. He wouldn’t be able to get himself back to sleep now. Not after the adrenaline spike that had hit his system. “I don‘t suppose your grandmother is up already?”

“My grandmother is a later riser,” admitted Spock. “She will not wake until 0845.”

“What do you say that we get up and make her breakfast?” asked Jim, after a moment. “She‘s been making all our meals since we‘ve got here. I think that it is our turn.”

Spock inclined his head, and then leaned forward to brush a kiss across Jim’s lips. 

“I do believe that she would be most gratified by such a meal,” said Spock. 

“Great,” said Jim, grinning. “You have an awesome grandma. I want to thank her for how she‘s been putting up with me.”

“She does not consider it a hardship,” said Spock quietly. 

“Yeah, but it doesn’t mean that I can’t say thanks. If I sent you on a grocery run, will you pick up the things for me?” asked Jim. He’d kind of given up being allowed to go outside the house for long lengths of time. Grandma Grayson has pretty much forbidden it as she was determined to pamper him as much as possible. Running errands wasn’t a good enough excuse for her. 

Jim had given in. And wow, had he finally learned where a lot of Spock’s dig-in-your-heels stubbornness had come from. And all this time Jim had thought it had been Spock’s Vulcan half of his genetics.

Spock slid out of bed and Jim followed along dragging the blankets with him. The mornings were rather cold here and he wasn’t used to such low temperatures anymore having adjusted to the controlled environment of the Enterprise. He wrapped himself in the blankets and padded downstairs to living room. 

Jim scribbled the list onto an old fashioned PADD that was so bulky that Jim needed to brace it against his arm to write on it with the attached stylus. He had to squint at the screen and write slowly so that his writing was neat enough so that Spock could read it. It didn’t help that his hands shook and made him mis-spell a lot.

By the time he was done with the list, Spock had finished his morning routine and had found him tucked back into the armchair that Jim was spending so much time in that he was starting to think of it as being his.

He gave Spock the list, and promised not to move - not even to mess around the kitchen - until Spock got back. Somehow, Jim rather thought that his task in cooking the breakfast would be strictly supervisory.

Spock accepted his word with a skeptical raised eyebrow but kept any smart-assed remarks to himself. 

Jim snuggled down into his warm blankets and waited for him to get back.  
*-*-*-*

Unfortunately, the neighborhood where Grandma Grayson lived wasn’t too close to one of those small quaint grocery stores that still existed for people who didn’t like the taste of replicated food so Spock would be gone for a while.

Jim had to say that he was one of those people hands down. No doubt a side-effect of growing up on a farm. Replicated food never tasted quite right. 

Luckily, Grandma Grayson agreed with him and had never installed a replicator in her house. In fact, a lot of the technology in her house was older than Jim, himself, if he had to guess, though it was all kept in good shape. Jim knew this because Spock had spent most of the first day going over all of it and fixing what little needed it.

The faint creak of feet walking down the stairs made Jim jerk out of the light doze he’d slipped into. He blinked to see Grandma Grayson peering at him through a mass of gray hair.

She rubbed her brown eyes and then gave him a motherly scolding look which made Jim want to squirm in guilt, though he knew he hadn’t done anything.

“Jimmy, sweetheart, what are you doing up?”

“You aren‘t suppose to be up yet,” protested Jim, with a pout. He didn’t argue against the ‘Jimmy‘. Grandma Grayson had started using it when Spock - in the attempt to try to convince her that she should call him Spock as she didn’t call Jim by any nickname - had decided to call him by it. Jim didn’t mind. It wasn’t the first time he’d been called Jimmy, after all. And he really didn’t want to give Spock any way to wiggle out of being called ‘Spockie’ by his grandmother. 

The name was still hilarious even two days later.

“I often wake up during the night,” said Granma Grayson. “I‘m getting old and sleep doesn‘t settle me as much as it used to.” She shuffled over to the couch near the armchair. “And did I hear Spock leaving earlier or was it just the dream?”

And that was another thing that Jim quite frankly loved about Grandma Grayson. She only called Spock ‘Spockie’ to his face. If he wasn’t around, she dropped the cutesy name. She’d sworn Jim to secrecy when he noticed it the first time Spock had left them to run an errand for her. 

Jim had promised to never ever let Spock know, anyway knowing that she did it on purpose to pull Spock’s leg actually made it funnier. Though, he did rather desperately want to be a fly on that wall when Spock realized that she’d been teasing him all his life. 

“We‘re going to make you a surprise breakfast, grandma,” said Jim. “So you go back upstairs and come down when we‘ve got it ready for you.”

She laughed. “Trying to be Captain to me in my own home? You‘re a bold one, Jimmy!” She leaned over and tousled Jim’s already messed up bed-head.

Jim grinned. “Only trying to take care of you for once. You‘ve been spoiling me rotten since I got here, keep it up and I‘ll be leaving Spock for you.”

Grandma Grayson, giggled. “Oh, my darling grandson would never forgive me.” She stifled her laughter behind her hand. 

“Naw, I think he would just hate to call me grandpa,” said Jim thoughtfully. 

Grandma Grayson laughed harder before she kissed him on the head, still chuckling. “No wonder you managed to charm my shy grandson into your grasp.”

Jim blinked at the idea of Spock, of all people, being considered shy.

“Spock‘s shy?” he asked aloud, in wonder. 

Grandma Grayson tilted her head. “I haven‘t told you the story about how Spock reacted when he met his cousins, Julie and Molly?”

Jim - who’d been raptly listening to a lot of Spock childhood stories since practically from the first hour he’d been here - hadn’t heard that story yet. 

Grandma Grayson gave him a mischievous smile, her brown eyes twinkling with nearly a wicked delight. 

“Well, we were having one of our yearly Summer family reunions in a place that had a pool…”  
*-*-*-*

Grandma was just about to finished wrapping up the story when Spock got back.

So, Spock found Jim snickering loudly and pressing a hands to his chest to keep from bursting out into louder laugher while Grandma Grayson chuckled. 

“Oh, he was so embarrassed, kept turning bright green whenever those hellion granddaughters of mine kept making kissy faces at him,” she said. “Oh! Welcome back, my darling.”

Jim waved innocently at Spock who raised an eyebrow at him before facing his grandmother. 

Grandma Grayson mimicked the raised eyebrow with amusement. 

“Grandmother, are you telling Jim more stories about my childhood?” asked Spock. 

“But of course, Spockie. It‘s part of the bonding process,” she said, cheerfully.

Spock nodded slowly, clearly unable to think up of any kind of argument against that. 

“Very well, then you will find me in the kitchen and putting together a breakfast,” said Spock. 

Jim tried to get to his feet to follow but Grandma Grayson instantly stood up and shoved him back down. She scolded him and followed Spock to help but together the meal. 

Jim sat back in the armchair and silently mourned that he couldn’t even fight off a woman that was practically three times his age before soothing himself with the reminder that neither could Spock. And he didn’t have the excuse of recovering from a bout of radiation exposure. 

“Oh, Spockie, you don‘t want to use that! Here, let me do it.”

Jim chuckled as he realized that Grandma Grayson was once again taking over food preparations and they would be spending another day getting spoiled by her cooking. 

Oh well, there were worse things to suffer through, he thought in amusement.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Spock, first the nickname now childhood stories. I wonder if Grandma Grayson has pictures of him as a naked baby. Probably, there are always naked baby pictures. Heh.


End file.
